


Hysterical Paroxysm

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, F/F, Female Hysteria, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, minor medical kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few ways to treat female hysteria and Angelina knows what's best for her patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysterical Paroxysm

“I'm beginning to suspect you suffer from some form of female hysteria.”  
Grelle looked up from her scythe. She'd tied her hair back to keep it out of her way and out of any gears. Pulling off her gloves, Grelle tilted her head. “Female hysteria?”  
Looking up from the thick medical book in her lap, Angelina nodded. “Female hysteria. That's why you work so much on that thing.”  
“This thing is one of a kind, Anne,” Grelle said, pursing her lips. “It's not everyday someone modifies their scythe by themself.”  
Angelina snapped the book in her lap shut. Setting it aside, she got up and stood behind Grelle, nails tracing the bone beneath flesh. “You have the worst case I've ever seen.”  
Grelle shuddered. “What do you intend to do?”  
“Treat it, of course,” Angelina whispered, kissing Grelle's neck. “But, we need to move somewhere more suitable.”  
Grelle swallowed and stood. Angelina smirked, trailing behind her as they went to Angelina's bedroom. Among the white sheets, Grelle felt almost spoiled.  
Angelina pursed her lips, taking a length of rope and binding Grelle's wrists together. Angelina tied Grelle's wrists above her head, securing them to the sturdy frame of the bed. Her hands moved over Grelle's arms, stopping at the first button of her shirt.  
“You see, in a case like yours, there's only one cure for hysteria,” Angelina said, keeping her voice low and even.  
Grelle's breathing hitched as Angelina unbuttoned her shirt. Angelina kissed Grelle's throat, lips pressed against her pulse. Angelina's hands wandered over Grelle's chest, tracing ribs and massaging muscle and pinching ever so slightly.  
“Anne.”  
Angelina responded by working on Grelle's trousers. “No decent woman should wear men's clothes. A decent woman should wear nothing at all.”  
Grelle bit the inside of her cheek as Angelina stared at her. For some reason, Angelina always took delight in her too-narrow hips, the oddness of her proportions.  
Angelina kissed the side of Grelle's knee, her calf held in one delicate hand. When he teeth sank into Grelle's skin, she groaned. Angelina pressed a kiss to the bite, smiling as she pulled away and left Grelle waiting.  
Angelina pulled out a bottle of oil, leaving it next to the bed and in Grelle's line of view. She pulled out a toy, one that god fairly nice results. That one she kept out of Grelle's sight for now.  
Angelina sunk he teeth into the flesh of Grelle's inner thigh, pressing her lips to the mark. She slicked up her fingers, inserting one into Grelle. She pressed her hips closer to Angelina's hand, wanting more.  
Angelina took her time working Grelle open. No need to hurt her. Not now, anyway. They could do that later, after they're done the night's errand.  
“You're very deprived,” Angelina mused, biting Grelle's hip. “You should be taken care of more often.”  
Grelle only let out a breathy sigh, letting Angelina know she was ready for more. Angelina removed her fingers, the only contact being her teeth on the flesh of Grelle's neck. Angelina pulled away, watching Grelle struggle, her unnaturally bright eyes clouded with lust.  
Angelina took the toy, slicking it up. She pressed it into Grelle, receiving a breathy sigh. Grinning, Angelina bit Grelle's hipbone, leaving a dark mark there. Turning it on, Angelina removed herself from Grelle, watching her squirm and writhe.  
“Anne!”  
“I think it's easier to treat your hysteria,” Angelina admitted.  
Grelle bit her lip, hips rolling. “Anne, please.”  
“Did you know people have advised hosing off the patient?” Angelina asked, pacing back and forth within Grelle's line of sight. “Perhaps I should try applying cold water to you.”  
“Anne, you wouldn't!” Grelle cried.  
“I might.”  
“Anne.”  
“What do you say?”  
“Please, Anne. Mistress.”  
Angelina considered tying down Grelle's ankles next time. It would be fun to watch her strain and struggle. She turned up the setting, watching the twitch of Grelle's thighs.  
“Anne!”  
“I suppose we can save the water treatment for another night,” Angelina breathed. She ran her hand from Grelle's knee, up her thigh, to her hip, pinning her against the sheets. “A pelvis massage should work better on you.”  
Angelina stroked her, watching Grelle's face contort in pleasure. Trailing her tongue in from her hip, Angelina kissed Grelle before taking her into her mouth.  
God, could the woman scream!  
Angelina bobbed her head, drawing little screams of pleasure with every movement. She adjusted the angle of the vibrator, leaving Grelle silenced. The woman's face looked just the slightest bit pained.  
She came and Angelina lapped at her. She gently removed the vibrator, turning it off. She cleaned up, letting Grelle catch her breath.  
Untying her, Angelina pressed her lips to the burns on Grelle's wrists. She kissed every little mark and burn and bite, pulling off Grelle's shirt and tossing it aside. Angelina brushed a strand of Grelle's hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead.  
“You know, I think we're going to have to treat your hysteria more often,” Angelina said softly.  
Grelle hummed and sleepily pressed her face to the crook of Angelina's neck. She mumbled something against Angelina's pulse, sending a thrill down her spine.  
“What?”  
“You can only hose me off if I get too feverish,” Grelle said.  
“Well, as your doctor, I think I should make the final judgement on your treatment,” Angelina purred. “I think I might like to hose you off.”


End file.
